


Completely Safe

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlies admires Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely Safe

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Completely Safe  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean, Charlie  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Charlies admires Dean.  
>  **A/N:** written for [SPN_BIGPRETZEL](http://spn_bigpretzel.livejournal.com)

She stood in the doorway mesmerized as she watched the droplets of water slide slowly down the length of his back. _Yum!_ Her tongue darted out to moisten dry lips. _She hadn’t realized he was that hot!_ There should be a law against a man looking that delicious especially when she wasn’t on the team.

Suddenly as if he felt her eyes on him Dean turned the towel clutched to his front. “Damn, Charlie. Don’t you knock?” 

“Sorry.” She quickly looked away.

Dean shrugged. “It’s not as if I...”

Charlie quickly interrupted. “Nope. You don’t. You’re completely safe with me.”


End file.
